


Gifts for Cirnellie

by JackyMedan



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: 3 Drawings in total, 2 based on her wonderful fanfic "The Mysterious Date Affair" and the last one on her other fic "Lessons" :)))





	Gifts for Cirnellie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Mysterious Date Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741500) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 
  * Inspired by [Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892182) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 



**The Mysterious Date Affair:**

  
**Lessons:**


End file.
